


Дело о пропавших планетах

by marizetta



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: And everything that came after (and they are so sorry), Basically Dirk and Todd are responsible for exploison of the TARDIS in series 5, Dirk have met Torchwood more than once when he was young, Everything is connected you know, Gen, Incompetent use of time travel, Spoilers for series 4 of Doctor Who I guess, WTF Combat 2017, WTF Dirk Gently 2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marizetta/pseuds/marizetta
Summary: Холистическое детективное агентство Дирка Джентли получает необычное дело, и тут никак не обойтись без помощи одного знакомого Доктора.





	Дело о пропавших планетах

Дело ведь вот в чем: вполне возможно, каким бы шокирующим вам это ни показалось, ничего во вселенной не происходит по какой-то определенной причине. Одно проистекает из другого — да; все взаимосвязано и синхронизировано — да; течение жизни имеет определенный вектор — конечно, да! Но люди предпочитают верить, что у всего имеется какая-то отправная точка, стартовая клеточка, которую можно перечеркнуть или переиграть по-своему, хотя ее нет. Чаще всего то, что случается, просто случается — неизменно, неотвратимо. А тебе остается только принять свою роль в этой необъятной паутине мировых связей. И ради всего святого, постараться не сильно морочить себе этим голову.  
  
— Что-то я не понял, — Тодд действительно ничего не понимал, хотя это состояние его уже почти не тревожило. — Ты говорил, что так это не работает. Что мы ничего не исправляем, а лишь ходим кругами. Так зачем же мы опять пытаемся починить машину времени Спринга, тем более что давно закрыли это дело?  
— На этот раз у меня хорошее предчувствие. Считай это приливом вдохновения! — Дирк открутил от желтой консоли какую-то, на сторонний взгляд, совершенно случайную лампочку и остался доволен. — Ну все, недостающая деталь у нас, пойдем-ка отсюда поскорей.  
— А твой британский друг не будет против, что мы шарились в его совсем не подозрительно большой изнутри телефонной будке, пока его не было дома?  
— Ах, Тодд! — детектив странно рассмеялся, хлопнул того по плечу и быстро засеменил к выходу.  
— Что ж, будем надеяться, теперь все заработает как надо…  
До взрыва Тардис и перезапуска вселенной оставалось менее часа.  
  
Тем временем адепты Тишины в своем тайном логове почесали большие гладкие головы, пробормотали: «Теперь еще и эти двое!» и единодушно решили, что одной Ривер Сонг тут уже может не хватить.  
  
— Ну а дальше вы сами знаете: трещины во времени, озеро Силенцио, Трензалор, а потом мы нашли вас! Вот так все и завертелось…  
— «Все и завертелось»? «Все и завертелось»?! Ха! Все и завертелось… — седовласый мужчина в бархатном сюртуке, казалось, был на грани истерики.  
— Ну да. Диркновенно говоря, все было взаимосвязано с самого начала, — развел руками Тодд, испытывая сейчас искреннее сочувствие к собеседнику.  
— Если оно, конечно, вообще было…Ты что, использовал мое имя, чтобы описать нашу ситуацию?  
— Прости.  
— Да нет же, — Дирк просиял. — Это было так круто!  
Доктор издал тяжкий вздох.  
  
Если б отправную точку и можно было установить, то она пришлась бы точно на вечер пятницы. Дирку и Тодду (Фара отсутствовала по каким-то личным делам) предложили дело. Детективное агентство, только набиравшее силу, занималось пока что сугубо частными вопросами и не собиралось сотрудничать с большими организациями, мультимедийными корпорациями или мистическими культами. Но название «Прокламация Теней» да и само предложение — поиск сразу нескольких пропавших из разных звездных систем планет — звучали слишком уж интригующе, чтобы вот так просто отказаться. Учитывая, что в последнее время они занимались только нескончаемыми поисками пропавших котов... Это дело стало настоящим глотком свежего воздуха. Единственная загвоздка («Серьезно, Дирк? Единственная?») заключалась в том, что в отправке посланий от нанимателей очевидно случилась какая-то путаница, ведь этот инцидент счастливо разрешился в прошлом. Запрос в гугле о странном космическом явлении 2008 года ничего полезного не дал, так что по сути произошедшее так и оставалось загадкой, а значит не могло быть проигнорировано.  
— Может быть, в Британии в это время произошло что-то странное, ты не знаешь?  
— О, вполне вероятно. Но в 2008 меня занимали несколько иные проблемы: я выживал под разными именами, работал на местную мафию, но совсем недолго, мне не понравилось — я занялся этим только ради того, чтоб раскрыть свое первое дело; пытался скрыться от ЦРУ на улицах Лондона и не умереть при этом с голоду. Меня очень легко отвлечь, мне всегда говорили…  
— Что? — Тодд с тревогой на лице оторвался от подшивок газет за прошлые года, осознав, что именно говорит Дирк.  
— Что? — невинно переспросил тот и как ни в чем не бывало продолжил: — Как бы то ни было, теперь нам вряд ли найти очевидцев, даже если что-то необычное и произошло. Чертов Торчвуд.  
— Что ж, попробуем накопать хоть что-нибудь, — вздохнул Тодд, не уточняя, что за «Торчвуд» такой. — Потому что либо это, либо то дурацкое дело об исчезновении пчел, которое никому не нужно. Даже вселенной.  
— Пчелы! — внезапно воскликнул детектив, вскочив со своего места, словно бы пронзенный озарением.  
— Что? Ты что-то понял?  
— Нет. Иногда мне просто хочется встать и крикнуть что-нибудь ни с того ни с сего. У тебя никогда не бывает такого чувства, словно мироздание использует тебя как свой маленький красненький рупор, когда у него бывает на то настроение?  
Выражение лица Тодда было очень сложным. Он уже успел понять, что к Дирку не стоит применять стандартный подход, а потому спросил:  
— Именно красненький?  
— А какой же еще? — искренне удивился Дирк, будто это и правда было самой очевидной вещью в мире.  
— Действительно. Давай вернемся к поискам? Нам еще придумывать потом, как вернуть эти планеты на место. Да еще и это дело с половинкой кота и книгой без начала и конца никуда не движется...  
  
К счастью, ломать голову над способами поиска планет в прошлом им уже не пришлось. Несколько недель назад Дирк, следуя призыву вдохновения, добыл машину времени Патрика Спринга (одну из ее множества версий) и с помощью позаимствованной у какого-то доктора деталью даже сумел ее худо-бедно починить. По каким-то утаенным причинам, тот никак не использовал ее до сего момента, и Тодд всерьез начал подозревать, что магическое чутье детектива вновь подсказывало ему смысл происходящего больше, чем тот старался показать.  
  
Чего Тодд совсем не ожидал – как наверняка и Дирк, – так это того, что машина будет перемещаться в пространстве ничуть не хуже, чем во времени.  
  
— Как вы нас нашли? — в очередной раз громогласно вопросили мужчины в нелепо выглядящих робах со стоячими воротниками. — Галлифрей спрятан в самом конце существования вселенной, его тайное расположение невозможно обнаружить!  
— Мы вас нашли? — захлопал ресницами Дирк.  
— Кто вы? — в свою очередь задал более насущный вопрос Тодд, которому все это уже порядком надоело.  
— Это тот самый артефакт, с помощью которого вы вероломно нарушили наши границы?!  
Дирк бережно прижал к груди обклеенную разноцветными пластырями машину Спринга.  
— А вам-то что с того?  
— Зачем вы нас искали?  
— Но мы искали не вас!  
— Постойте, так эта планета скрыта от всех? Тодд, я считаю, это огромнейший прорыв. Мы должны были оказаться здесь!  
— Молчать! Президент Рассилон узнает об этом… а затем вас подвергнут ментальному пробированию и казнят! — из помещения, где их с Дирком держали, вышло несколько солдат — и выглядели они весьма глупо.  
— С другой стороны, дурацкое это место — Галлифрей ваш. Давай не останемся, — внезапно заерзал Дирк и тут же попытался включить машину.  
Тодд едва успел схватить его за руку — и вот они уже очутились в какой-то глуши. Правда, без машины времени: она, видимо, осталась там, откуда они только что сбежали. Ну офигеть теперь!  
— К счастью, у меня есть номер другого детектива, который может нас подбросить до дома. Забавная история: мы познакомились за парочкой банановых дайкири в одном...  
— Все равно. Лишь бы он и правда сумел нас отсюда вытащить, — буркнул Тодд, решив раз и навсегда завязать с делами, из-за которых тебя мотает по всему пространству-времени.  
— Кто сказал, что это он? — нахмурился Дирк, прижав трубку к уху.  
В следующий миг в новой вспышке света перед ними возникла женщина с самыми потрясающими волосами и самым безупречным цветом помады в истории.  
— Мелоди Мэлоун, частный детектив. Мальчики, надеюсь, вы вызвали меня по действительно важному поводу, потому что я только что вела расследование таинственного и чрезвычайно захватывающего исчезновения в Америке.  
— То, что нужно! — просиял Дирк, не дождавшись уточнения, что речь идет об Америке тридцатых годов.  
— Она замужем? — в свою очередь пораженно прошептал Тодд.  
— Какая жалость, правда? — со вздохом отозвалась Мелоди и тут же заговорищицки подмигнула.  
Дирк перевел непонимающий взгляд с одного на другого.  
  
В какой-то момент все это возвращение домой немного вышло из-под контроля, как догадался Тодд, когда они побывали на запуске «Аполлона» в шестидесятых, на астероиде «Бег демона», в каком-то совершенно диком городишке под названием Рождество и еще паре мест, где их то и дело пытались убить. Дальше все завертелось и того круче, и Тодд просто перестал считать, в скольких мирах и вселенных они успели наследить. Зато по пути они нашли кучу потерянных котов и мимоходом раскрыли еще пару дел — правда, постфактум. Впрочем, потерянных планет больше не попадалось, что печалило Дирка больше всего.  
  
В конце концов они наткнулись на уже знакомую полицейскую будку. Вот только ее владелец выглядел несколько иначе, чем помнилось Дирку.  
— Мы знакомы? — хмуро спросил мужчина.  
— Да, ты тот парень, у которого мы как-то одолжили деталь с консоли. Правда, тебя тогда не было на месте... Только ты какой-то старый теперь.  
— Что…  
— Дирк, ты опять ведешь себя грубо, ты в курсе? Кстати, нам потом сказали, что из-за этого вселенная вроде как… сломалась? Треснула. Приносим извинения.  
— Что?  
— Да-а-а, знаешь, как бывает, делаешь что-то и думаешь: «Ах, да что может случиться!», а потом что-то случается, а затем появляется какой-то незнакомец в полосатом костюме и кедах и говорит: «Ты должен закрыть петлю!». И ты такой: «Какую петлю?», а он: «С пропавшими планетами!». И ты думаешь: «Но я не веду дело с пропавшими планетами». А на следующий день появляется другой незнакомец, в бабочке и с подбородком, передает тебе сообщение от Прокламации Теней с просьбой заняться их делом и исчезает в своей будке, и ты стоишь на пороге своей квартиры и думаешь: «Какой же из него почтальон, очевидно же, что он из полиции»…  
— Что?!  
— Стоп, так это петля? — Тодд повернулся к нему. — И ты опять все это время знал?!  
— По одной проблеме за раз! — пискнул Дирк, на всякий случай вжав голову в плечи.  
— Ты прав, — он вновь обратился к Доктору. — Вы не могли бы отвезти нас домой? Мы оставили свою машину времени на этом проклятом Галлифрее. И дико устали.  
Пришелец в строгом черном сюртуке для верности сел на край кресла.  
— Что.  
  
— Это были инопланетяне! Неужели никто не заметил планеты в небе? Да постойте же, это очевидно… эй! — двое бравых солдат в форме ЮНИТ легко оторвали юного, угловатого Свлада Джентли (он только привыкал к своей новой фамилии) от земли, но тот продолжил болтать ногами и радостно вопить про инопланетян, даже когда его запихивали в черный фирменный фургон. Из стоявшего рядом джипа вышел симпатичный мужчина в шинели времен Второй мировой, перебросился парой фраз с солдатами и, посмеиваясь, заскочил в фургон следом.  
Тодд и Дирк, издали наблюдавшие за происходящим, переглянулись и вслед за Доктором вернулись в будку, оставив 2008 год позади. До этого Повелитель Времени уже успел слетать к себе на родину и вернуть парочке машину Спринга в целости и сохранности — теперь ее бережно держал в руках Тодд. Колдовавший сейчас над консолью Доктор выглядел почему-то мрачно-довольным (такими довольными бывают люди, которые только что сожгли город или два) и был расположен к обстоятельному разговору.  
— Власть имущие не хотели, чтобы люди помнили о вторжении далеков, слишком уж это подрывало моральный дух в обществе. Но один начинающий детектив все никак не успокаивался — он каким-то образом связывал все улики воедино и в точности до деталей раскрывал величайшую тайну мирового правительства, сколько бы раз ему ни стирали тому память. К счастью, ему никто не верил, а сам он вскоре переключился на новое дело, подкинутое вселенной. Или… кем-то еще.  
— Чертов Торчвуд, — хором произнесли парни, а затем Дирк задумчиво сжал губы.  
— Так я, получается, раскрыл дело еще до того, как оно ко мне попало? И отправил меня расследовать его прошлый ты?  
— Пока что нет. Без понятия, к чему такие сложности, — поморщился Доктор. — Теперь мне еще и встретиться со своими прошлыми версиями себя придется, чтобы передать инструкции и все это начать. К счастью, я ничего не запомню.  
— Круто, — только и сказал Тодд. — Тогда зачем нужна была такая секретность?  
— Ну, тот, который с бабочкой, сказал, что сделать все надо аккуратно, никто ни о чем и догадываться не должен, иначе нарушится линейность времени, бла-бла-бла.  
— Бред какой-то.  
— Ага. Должно быть, мы с ним все это и подстроили, потому что мы только что, вот прямо сейчас, рассказали, как это произошло, а значит… — Дирк многозначительно помахал руками. — Ну, теперь-то все ясно.  
— Правда?  
— А разве нет? Не было тут никакого начала дела или его конца — оно уже просто произошло, раскрытое и не раскрытое. Дело было не в расследовании как таковом, дело было в нем!  
Погрузившийся в себя Доктор встряхнулся и с удивлением посмотрел на указывающий на него палец.  
— Слушай, ты не поверишь, сколько нераскрытых дел ты оставил после себя. Мы немного помотались по свету, и вот что, парень — умеешь же ты наследить! Так что теперь ты нам должен. Причем крупно.  
Тодд скосил на Дирка взгляд — звучало сказанное из его уст очень убедительно. Доктор в старом теле, который мог бы послать нахала куда подальше и забыть об этом уже минуту спустя, вздохнул и медленно поднялся.  
— Да я бы и так отправил вас домой, расслабьтесь. Но ладно, окажу вам еще одну услугу.  
Дирк при этих словах тут же просиял и уже было открыл рот, но Тодд его опередил:  
— У меня есть одна идея. Слушайте...  
Теперь пришла очередь уже Дирка безмолвно смотреть на Тодда со смешанным чувством удивления и признательности. Доктор же напряженно нахмурился.  
— Это несколько нарушает правила. Но так и быть. Надеюсь только, больше вы мне на глаза не попадетесь…  
— Кто знает, — легко пожал плечами детектив, мягко улыбаясь чему-то своему.  
Повелитель Времени издал отрывистый смешок и дернул пару рычагов на панели управления.  
  
Свлад соскочил с подножки фургона, притормозившего на краю ночной улицы, и замахал машине вслед. Хотя воспоминания о сидевших в фургоне людях и недавних событиях уже начали таять в его голове как туман.  
— Ну, вот он я, опять...  
Он не закончил фразу — сильный холодный ветер подул в спину, а сам Свлад внезапно осознал, что и понятия не имеет, где находится. Да и в животе ощутимо заурчало. Нужно было найти место для очередного ночлега. Ну так ведь ему не впервой, правда? Особой причины унывать не было.  
  
И все же сейчас он чувствовал себя особенно одиноко.  
  
Внезапно на него налетел парень в наикрутейшей желтой куртке (ему бы такую!), неловко, но крепко обнял и исчез во мраке переулка прежде, чем Свлад смог даже разглядеть его лицо. К тому же оказалось, что незнакомец обронил бумажник, и денег в нем оставалось не так уж и мало.  
— Эй, мистер! — но тот уже давно скрылся из виду.  
Опознавательных документов в бумажнике не нашлось, а значит, вернуть его не представлялось возможным.  
Что ж, видимо, вселенная была добра к нему сегодня.  
  
Тишина тем временем предприняла последнюю попытку все исправить, и отправила по следу Дирка Джентли холистическую убийцу, нашептав той нужное имя во сне. Если бы Тишина знала, что так вселенная не работает — ведь ничего нельзя исправить, так как ничто не имеет начала или конца — она, конечно же, подумала бы дважды.  
У мироздания были на Барт Керлиш свои планы. Детектива предстояло оберегать на его долгом и непростом пути ко встрече с юным и пока что потерянным собой.


End file.
